


From the Shadows

by SpawnedNotBorn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Mercenaries, Modern Era, Multi, Owner Nico di Angelo, Slave Percy Jackson, Slave Trade, Slavery, depressed percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnedNotBorn/pseuds/SpawnedNotBorn
Summary: Percy is a slave to his way of life, a grown child soldier forever destin to life a life chalked full of weapon and violence. He has almost no hope left, until he gets a new owner Nico di Angelo, the leader of the infamous Mercenary group the Half Bloods. As Percy slowly begins to open up to the group will they except him or will they push him away and get rid of the rest of his hope and his will to live.





	From the Shadows

Nico Pov.

I sigh in annoyance, my older sister Bianca forced me to meet her here, for what I don’t know, but I have an idea. She is alway going on about my bodyguard detail, she alway thinks it is too small. I don’t think so, I have six people on my detail, that plenty right?   
Right, so I have Rachel Elizabeth Dare or RED for short, she is our tech genius. Anything that connects to the internet is in her domain, she sees all almost like seeing into the future. She is also badass with a handgun and knife, she joined my team after her country of birth sent a warrant out for her because she hacked and gave dirt on the government to the public, we picked her up before the authorities and the rest is history. Jason and Thalia are a two for one deal, fraternal twins that used to be an infamous, mercenary assassin team, never failed a mission. That was until they got a job to kill my dad, instead of killing the two teens when they were caught a thirteen year old me got my first bodyguards. Jason specializes in explosives and can MacGyver anything into a boom boom machine. Thalia’s specialty is sharp shooting, the best sniper know to the western government, Jason is also a top notch spotter. The perfect duo. Alabaster is next our escape artist, no matter the situation he always has a way to get out. He actually came to us, after his family was murdered by a large gang in his hometown when he was ten he trained for five year then he went and wiped them out. He was sentenced to life in a high security prison for mass murder, he rotted in there for ten years before he hear for my dad agency. After he broke out without a trace left behind my dad was impressed, he was even more impressed when he showed up on My dad’s ship that was in the middle of the ocean two days later. His boyfriend Ethan is also on my detail, Ethan lead the first terror response unit in his country until he found out what he was really doing, he found me and joined my team. He good with the planning of the missions and carrying them out in the most effective way. Last but not least is Will, he specializes in medicine and first aid, the doctor and mother of the team. He was my only friend outside my family as a child and still one of my closest friends today, he was always around because his dad is the doctor for my dad’s detail. The last part of the team is me, Nico di Angelo, I’m the leader of this rag tag group, I am one of two heirs to my father’s company. What is that company? We are arms dealers, mercenaries, and assassins. Born from the blood passed down to my veins never to escape, not that I would this is the life I love. Welcome to the most infamous group in the world, the Half Bloods, half evil half good depending on who is paying us.  
I break out of my head when Ethan nuddes me, I look up seeing my smiling sister detail included approaching. With them is someone new with them to, he has messy black hair on the top of his head, with dull sea green eyes peering out at the world. He was tall and muscular though his body was covered in scars. ‘Now who may this be?’ I think to myself.

 

Percy Pov.

I follow behind my new owner, Ms. Bianca, she owns me as I was sold to her. Though she insisted that I actually for her brother for what I can’t imagine, but that’s not my place to ask or know, if I could guess it’s for my particular set of skills. I have been a child soldier sense I could walk, once I got on my feet my step father, Gabe, sold me to the closest militant currently in the area. After that I was forced to train day in day out, until they got bored and sold me to the next group that didn’t care about me, to bad the feeling was mutual. More times than I could count a previous group that owned me was under my rifle scope waiting for me to end their miserable lives. A slave to war, life, and man that’s all I’ll ever be, I’ve never had any love or friends so nothing to feel bad about. Love fools you and viciously trick you until it betrays you, and friends forget, and move on, and die. I’m never with a group long what’s the point of getting attached, being alone has never bothered me. My skills make me so desirable on the black market, give me any weapon and I can win a battle or your war with it. My style also makes me valuable, I’m not afraid of death so I can rush into places with no hesitation, something no sane man would do. But nothing's more dangerous than a man who has a cause and nothing to lose, or in my case orders.  
I snap out of my thoughts feeling on edge, we are approaching a heavily armed group of individuals. There are four men in this group, one sitting at the table three standing behind him. The one farthest to right has a almost laid back look to him, his eyes were bouncing everywhere every few seconds proving that he was indeed alert. Every few seconds though his eyes would bounce to the other man on the far left side whom if I had to guess was his significant other, with a smirk. Said man had a hard, sharp, almost military feel, if I had to guess a former special OPS officer. The man in the middle had a white case with him, judging by the condition of the case he took it everywhere, the doctor of the group I would assume. The man in the chair was most likely the leader, and Ms. Bianca’s brother, his short black hair was styled in a mohawk but even in this heat he was in a full suit. I knew this team they were infamous, they were the Half-Bloods, meaning the guy on the right is Alabaster, the one on the left is Ethan, in the middle is Will, and at the table is Nico. Though three members weren’t at the table, I quickly and quietly looked at all the rooftops in the area, there a flash of a scope found the twins, Thalia and Jason. One more Ms. Dare, a young woman at a table a few restaurants away with a laptop open and headphones on. So this is the legendary team.   
Ms. Bianca’s team stopped and Ms. Bianca sat down in the chair opposite Mr. Nico sat, the two siblings started to converse and catch up with each other as I zone out. I pull a small pad of paper out of my pocket and a pen that I always have, on that pad I write ‘Hello Ms. Dare, how is the food at that bakery?’ After writing the message he showed a nearby security camera, then he peered down the street in time to see Ms. Dare jerk to look up from her computer and look at him, surprised. I turned to a new page in the pad and wrote ‘A pleasure to meet you, Grace twins’ I faced this message to the rooftop the sniper and spotter team were on. I could not see their reactions unlike Ms. Dare but I expected the same shock.   
As much as I admire the legendary team I have avoided them as much as I could in the past, I just happened to be lucky until now to stay out of their way. Not because I’m afraid of them just that the more people you know the more of a target you become, and all I want is to be as unknown as I could to eventually escape my fate and the horrible life I have lead to far. Being known by a team like this when I eventually break free could be a 50 50 chance of being caught by them or being helped by them. With my luck it would be the first option, and I would have no chance at disappearing to a happy life. A happy life a dream crazier than a pipe dream for people like me, most likely I will always be a slave to this life forever more under other’s control and orders. But to survive a human must have goals in life to keep the will to live, if you could even call me a human or call my inner forward pushing force a will to live.  
Four unknown sets of eyes on me calls me to the present again, I look up to see the four men opposite side of the table as Ms. Bianca intensely staring at me. Mr. Nico opens his mouth to let out a silky smooth voice out into the open air, “Rachel tells me you know who all of us are and where my remaining team mates are, is that true? And how did you find them.” As Mr. Nico finishes my train that has been drilled into me since I was an infant kicked in, “Of course I would know the most infamous team in the business, and how I located your operatives are very simple methods, Ms. Dare is always close by and watching every move. The Grace twins are the most skilled snipers currently in operation, but a simple sun glare can revile the figures hidden under the cover of shadows.” I answer in a expressionless voice. My training was to only talk when directly spoken to or in a life or death situations. Ms. Bianca and her detail gasped at me, Ms. Bianca turned back and addressed Mr. Nico in a shocked voice, “That’s the most he’s ever spoken in front of us!”  
Mr. Nico turned his curious eyes on me, but continued to address Ms. Bianca, “When and where did you pick him up, and what is his name?” Ms. Bianca nervously squirmed in her seat, Mr. Nico’s sharp eyes instantly caught the movement, “Well you see,” Ms. Bianca started, Mr. Nico’s glare intensified, Ms. Bianca sighed and started again. “He is know in the business as The Destroyer, his given name is Perseus. I only got him last night and …” She paused for a second, “I got him from a slave auction.” The silence was deafening and only broken when Mr. Nico asked one more question, “Why did you buy him,” he almost spat the word ‘buy’ out as if it was the worst thing he had ever tasted. Ms. Bianca swallowed hard, “I thought you could use another bodyguard and person for your team, and you must have heard of his prowess in battle. I just want you to be safe.” She looked at Mr. Nico with big teary eyes, Mr. Nico broke and gave in, “Fine I can add him to my team, but no more going to auctions!” Ms. Bianca gave the Biggest smile I had ever seen, and chirped out an OK.   
Ms. Bianca Gave me a look and a nod as a cross to the other side of the table and stood by the man on the right of Mr. Nico as I watch Miss. Bianca and her team get up and walk away in the blistering heat of summer. Just like that I have a new owner, a new master, maybe this will be the last I think hopefully. I quickly shut the thought down nothing is worse than getting your hopes up only to have them crushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey People, I know I have neglected my other stories, but here is a new one! Hope You enjoyed.  
> From   
> SpawnedNotBorn


End file.
